laflora_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nasissa Lefevere
'Nasissa '''is one of the main characters in the series. She appears as an antagonist throughout the first season and a neutral character in the second season. She is also one of the Princess-grade students in LaFlora. Appearance Nasissa is a fair and slender young woman that has a long, blonde hair that reached her waist and ends in curls, with a pair of violet eyes. She usually wears a pink ribbon with white lace edges around it at the back of her head. In her Academy uniform, she wears a collared pale pink shirt, with a red uniform that folds the neck part until the end of her shoulders. Another layer is a laced, black inner that seems to end until the top of her knees, making a dress layer. She also wears a black sock with white fur and a pair of round red shoes. A pearl necklace that has the academy's logo is also worn around her neck. In her festival-only outfit, she wears a dark purple rose head accessory with two long read leaves, a pair of pearl earrings, an elegant but "heavy" dress that was worn in around 1575-1642, which has four color themes: white, purple, red and black. Personality Nasissa is a vain and self-centered young woman who is also selfish and dishonest. Before Tiwa shows how friendly she is to Nasissa, she bears a grudge towards Tiwa since she ruined Nasissa's room and caused her to study at Room E, Princess Grade/Class, and will do anything to get her into "where she was supposed to belong" (Room A). She took the chance on getting into Room A, Countess Grade/Class without passing a test in volume 5. However, she refused the chance, because Tiwa and her gang showed her how sincere they were to help Nasissa go to class A like she wanted and the true meaning of having friends, thus making her not wanting to leave Room E and stay with her loyal "friends". However, her vain personality still does not change, but slowly it is fading away. She is also still furious about small things. Plot Main appearances & roles # LaFlora Academy: Volume 1, series 1 (debut; small appearance) ## Bedroom crushed by Tiwa # LaFlora Academy: Volume 2, series 1 (antagonist) ## Took pictures of Rosary wearing the Victoria gown, wanting students and teachers alike accusing Rosary for stealing the gown; failed # LaFlora Academy: Volume 3, series 1 (antagonist) ## Sabotaging Tiwa in a cooking challenge because she ruined her dress and made her go to Room E; "succeeded and failed"Series 1, Volume 2, page 117Series 1, Volume 1, page 149 # LaFlora Academy: Volume 4, series 1 (neutral) ## Got furious when Yuri damaged her favorite doll ## Made as Kikuyo's hostage so that Yuri can finally overcomes her fear and love Kikuyo back (no plans) # LaFlora Academy: Volume 5, series 1 (antagonist-neutral) ## Challenged Esmeranda to a baking/sweet-making competition, proudly said that she did not need any help, realized the true friendship, mended her relationship with the four girls and Esmeranda # LaFlora Academy: Volume 6, series 1 (small appearance) ## Supported Room E in the sports challenge # LaFlora Academy: Volume 7, series 1 (small appearance) ## took part as a ballerina dancer # LaFlora Academy: Volume 8, series 1 (neutral) ## Got punished alongside Tiwa and the others for making a ruckus during the night before the Halloween Puppet Show, gone through many adventures to capture ghosts from around the world. # LaFlora Academy: Volume 9, series 1 (small appearance) ## Shouted when someone at the tower was making noises when she is "studying" at the tower too # LaFlora Academy: Volume 10, series 1 (neutral) ## Helped bringing teachers to solve puzzles and see the real villain of the series Relationships Talents and Abilities Dancing Baking Quotes * To Esmeranda - ''"This is the fairy tale Red Riding Hood, you don't know?" * Trivia * There are possibilities that Nasissa has already matured or is going through puberty, since her bust seems to have grown. * Nasissa revealed that her mother always read bedtime stories for her before going to bed, making her sleepy when hearing fairy tales.Series 2, Volume 2, page 24 References Category:LaFlora Academy Category:Western Country Category:Wealthy Category:LaFlora Students Category:Female Category:Princess Grade Category:Room E